Comando Prince of Norway
by The Wise Dragoness
Summary: So, what happens when a commando and the Crown Prince of Norway are one in the same, and the guy doesn't even know it? Weirdness. Add him being a JOE, and it turns to chaos. Join our favorite heroes as they try to deal with this unexpected turn of events. Enjoy.
1. Harold

Summery: What happens when there's a prince hiding among the Joes ranks? Chaos, that's what. Enjoy this fun tail of hardships and weirdness as our favorite heroes try to figure their new problem out. Renegades verse.

Disclaimer: I don't own G.I. JOE or the Norwegian Royal Family.

Words: 459

The Past

~June 1st, 1996~

This had to be the worst day of his life. His parents were making him go to a foreign country called America. He had wanted to stay and go riding with his friends, but no, he has to go on this trip with his family. Just because he was the Crown Prince of Norway, didn't mean he wanted to go on this stupid trip, man, he hated his lot in life!

His butler was holding 'worst day of my life' thoughts as well. "Master Nathaniel, Master Nathaniel, where the blazes are you?!"

"Go away, Harold!" Nathaniel shouted at his butler, Harold Pettersen.

"Nathaniel Schlesvig-Sonderborg-Glucksburg, get out from under your bed." Harold said sternly.

Nathaniel came out and looked up at Harold with the saddest look the butler had ever seen on a five-year-old. "B-but Harold, I-I d-d-don't want to go." Nathaniel sobbed.

"Come here." Harold said, kneeling and holding his arms open. Nathaniel instantly ran to him, sobbing. "There, there little one." Harold whispered. "It's alright, look you'll be back soon, but only if you're a very good boy. Okay, can you be a good boy for me while you're away?"

"I-I think I can." Nathaniel said, his back straightening. "Yes I can Harold, I'll be the best prince ever!"

"Atta boy! Now, shall we get ready? The sooner you go, the sooner you get back."

"Yah, what should I ware?"

"How about something nice and comfy." Nathaniel's father, Haakon said with a smile. He loved his little boy more than his father his own father had loved him.

"Okay! Well what about this…" they then got to go through helping a five-year-old pick out clothes and dress.

~July 2nd, 1996~

"Sir, SIR!" a page called after Harold.

"Yes, young man. What can I do for you?" Harold asked politely.

"Sir," the boy started in a shaky voice, "we just got news about the royal family."

"Oh?" Harold prompted.

"They, they're d-d-dead s-sir."

"They're what?!" Harold shrieked.

"Dead, sir." The boy said brokenheartedly.

"How?" Harold asked weakly.

"Terrible head-on collision in their car. The King and Queen's bodies were found, but no sign of the Prince." The page's voice was barely more than a whisper by the time he got to the end of his speech.

Asbjorn, the brother of the late king, then took the crown saying, "I shall keep this country in order until the prince is found, but if he's dead I'll keep it for I'm next in line behind him." Everyone knew he was hopping for the latter, for he had wanted the crown for a long, long time. They were also afraid, for Asbjorn was not a kind man.

It had been nineteen years, and the prince had yet to be found, dead or alive. Everyone had given up hope, except old Harold. He clung to that hope like a lifeline. No one knew that 'crazy old Harold' was right all along. To be continued…


	2. Nathaniel

Summary: this is our Prince's point of view. Almost same story. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Still only own the story and OC's.

Words:

This had to be the worst day of his life. His parents were making him go to a foreign country called America. He had wanted to stay and go riding with his friends, but no, he has to go on this trip with his family. Just because he was the Crown Prince of Norway, didn't mean he wanted to go on this stupid trip, man, he hated his lot in life!

His butler was holding 'worst day of my life' thoughts as well. "Master Nathaniel, Master Nathaniel, where the blazes are you?!"

"Go away, Harold!" Nathaniel shouted at his butler, Harold Pettersen.

"Nathaniel Schlesvig-Sonderborg-Glucksburg, get out from under your bed." Harold said sternly.

Nathaniel came out and looked up at Harold with the saddest look the butler had ever seen on a five-year-old. "B-but Harold, I-I d-d-don't want to go." Nathaniel sobbed.

"Come here." Harold said, kneeling and holding his arms open. Nathaniel instantly ran to him, sobbing. "There, there little one." Harold whispered. "It's alright, look you'll be back soon, but only if you're a very good boy. Okay, can you be a good boy for me while you're away?"

"I-I think I can." Nathaniel said, his back straightening. "Yes I can Harold, I'll be the best prince ever!"

"Atta boy! Now, shall we get ready? The sooner you go, the sooner you get back."

"Yah, what should I ware?"

"How about something nice and comfy." Nathaniel's father, Haakon said with a smile. He loved his little boy more than his father his own father had loved him.

"Okay! Well what about this…" they then got to go through helping a five-year-old pick out clothes and dress.

~July 2nd, 1996~

He hadn't seen the car a moment ago, and now it was right in front of them. The last thing he remembered was it crashing into the front of the car and something hitting him in the head…

When he woke up, the first thing he noticed was the pain in the back of his head. The next thing he noticed was the smoke, it was chocking and blinding him. He needed to get up, so he started moving, but as he wriggled out of his seat, he sees his parents. They aren't moving, so he tries to wake them. They don't respond, but when he looks up front, he sees why: they each have shards of medal and glass sticking out of their bodies, they're dead.

He instantly reels back, and feels tears sting his eyes. He wipes them away, knowing that he needs to get out before he dies too. He climbs to the door and, with a bit if a struggle, gets out. He then runs, he doesn't care where, he just runs.

~August 15th, 2004~

Nathaniel didn't know what had prompted him to save the girl, but now he was glad he had. He was now part of a family again, albeit an odd family. He was now training day and night to become a full-fledged ninja. He also had received a new name, Snake-eyes. He just hoped he could continue to get along with his new family…

"Storm Shadow, what are you doing?" He asked.

"What? It's going to be mine someday, I'm just taking it for a test drive." Stomshadow replied with a smirk, whilst swinging the Blade of the Arashakage.

"Put it back, you dishonor your uncle." Snake-eyes stated matter-of-factly.

"Hurry, its father!" Kim exclaimed.

Snake-eyes then snatched the blade from Stormshadow, and went to put it back. He was caught though, and was whipped for disobeying the rules of the clan. Kim stepped between him and the Hard Master, Kim's father, after only about thirty seconds.

~1 Year later~

"Why have you summoned me here, Master?" Snake-eyes asked the Hard Master.

"I wished to speak to you about the direction of our clan, it must change." The Hard Master responded.

"It pleases me to hear this, but it is not my place."

"I would like you to lead the clan after I am gone."

"You honor me, Master. But I assumed your nephew-"

"No, his path is the old path and will keep this clan in shadow. My daughter Kim will become a target, I do not wish to worry for her safety."

"Do not worry, Sensei, I shall lead the Arashakage down an honorable path, and protect Kim to my final breath."

"Good, then it is done." As the Hard Master said this, he poured two cups of tea. He started to drink his, but before Snake-eyes could take a drink, the Hard Master smacked the cup out of Snake-eyes' hands. The Hard Master then fell down, clutching at his throat. When Snake-eyes came over, his master pointed toward the cup.

"Poison." Snake-eyes said, and pulled a tipped reed from inside his shirt. "Relax your throat, sensei. A simple incision in your windpipe will allow you to breath." And Snake-eyes then started to perform a tracheotomy on the Hard Master. Stormshadow then walked in.

"Assassin." He stated, but before Snake-eyes could explain, Stormshadow threw a shuriken that sliced through Snake-eyes' vocal cords muting him. Stormshadow then charged Snake-eyes, katana in hand, and Snake-eyes broke the tea pot over Storm's head and threw him out the window. Kim then walked in.

"Father!?" she cried, but she was quickly dragged away by Snake-eyes. He couldn't speak, so he couldn't tell her why he was taking her away. For the next five years he raised her without any inhabitations. Until…

"Snake-eyes, must you go?" Kim asked. She had started calling herself Jinx, because she allegedly brought bad luck with her everywhere she went.

He nodded.

She walked up to him, hesitated, and then hugged him. "Come back safe, okay?" She said.

He nodded once more, and then left. This mission would be for him to be the muscle for Patrick O'Hara. This mission would take his face, and leave him feeling guilty for Patrick's death. It would then evolve into Snake-eyes becoming the secret guardian to Shana O'Hara for a year, and then her guardian for the next four. He restrained from becoming romantically involved with Shana, but that didn't stop her from trying a few times.

~To be continued~

Hope you like it, more coming soon! Story gets going next chapter.


	3. The Start of All Our Problems

Summary: Sorry for the late post, school and tests caught up with me! So, we're finally going to do a bit of conjoining between these perspectives. Maybe a bit of angst. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: still don't own it, never will.

'…' = sign language, *…* = thoughts, "…" = speaking.

'No, Shana we are practicing your kata, not watching a movie.' Snake-eyes signed angrily as Shana O' Hara showed another movie to him. She'd been up to this for about ten minutes now, and he still couldn't find the patience for it. 'Shana, stop that NOW!' he signed angrily.

"Snake-eyes, we've been practicing for hours now. We, I need a break, and I think you need one too. Now, what movie do you want to watch?"

'Fine, what about that one?'

"Frozen, or Tangled, or was it Maleficent?"

'Maleficent."

"Okay, I love this one!" And so they watched Maleficent. Snake-eyes was shocked at the movie.

'How did the wings reconnect?'

"It's a movie, Snakes. Anything can happen."

'Anything?' he asked, rubbing his throat.

Her face suddenly changed, she knew how much he wished to speak. "Sorry Snakes, but that doesn't work that way."

'I know.' he said, then sighed. 'It's getting late, let's call it a night.'

"Alright, bed time. Night."

'Night.'

He then laid on the couch, and she went to the bed.

*I wish he was more relatable. Wish he'd allow me to comfort him. He just needs someone to relate to, I hope I might be able to be more than a student to him someday…* She thought as she snuggled into the bed.

~*Three years later Snake-eyes POV*~

"Snake-eyes, you get the files?" Scarlet asked me. I nodded and handed her the device. These things were complicated, or they looked that way. She looked at it, and I tapped my wrist to signal her that it was time to go. "I know, but we've got to eye-ball the lab."

She is so stubborn sometimes. She then walked toward the elevator that I had rigged with a trap. When it opened, my work was evident, all the guards were fast asleep. You would have thought that they had just decided to take a nap, I just had helped them a bit. Duke then blocked Scarlet, and I prepared to fight if he tried anything.

"We didn't come here for a terrorist threat, and you've made us accessible to half a dozen crimes. I'm taking you in." *Oh no he doesn't!* I was about to move in to take him down, when Scarlet raised an eyebrow to stop me, so I waited.

"If I'm right, General Abernathy will pat you on the back. If I'm wrong, you'll get a medal for blowing the whistle on me. Is that acceptable?" *Good girl, tell it to him. I really don't like him.*

"General Abernathy, somebody's got friends in high places." The one named, um, Weems said.

"Hard to believe _somebody_ has friends at all." Duke said. I really don't like that guy. He is one of the people who are actually willing to insult Scarlet in both of our presence, I'll have to teach him why most others avoid doing that. "What are we doing?"

"We'll eyeball the lab, after you get dressed." She replied, throwing a helmet at him.

They then went down as I used the air shafts. I then got into the elevator and opened it at the perfect time. "Thankyou." She said and touched my shoulder.

We then slid down the wires of the abandoned elevator shaft. We looked at the lab, and then this _thing_ attacked us. It then grabbed Scarlet, and squeezed her until she passed out. I ran at it, and sliced it open from mid chest through its head, but it sealed up. I couldn't kill it, and suddenly it smacked me and I was almost out, and then it picked me up and through me. Everything went black. When I awoke, I was tied to Weems, "It's all you ninja-man, Houdini us out of here." I then went about dislocating my thumbs so I could get out of it.

Tunnel-rat then came out of the vent and started talking, I wasn't paying attention. Man is it painful dislocating your thumbs. I shook my hands after getting out of the rope, putting the bones back into place. I then cut him loose. I had a massive headache, but I kept up with them. I then stole them a Cobra truck, and disappeared into the smoke. Next thing I knew, I was helping the 'Springfield 5' fugitives.

~*Two years later, Scarlet POV*~

We finally cleared our names, but man was that a long interrogation. I was really tired and wanted to get some sleep, but they were keeping us in there.

"Now, I need to know what you did before you joined the Joes, Snake-eyes." General Abernathy said.

I translated for Snakes, "He says that he took care of me, and before and during that, he took care of Kim Arashakage. He did jobs during that time. That about sums up his life."

"What kind of jobs?" Abernathy asked.

"He can't disclose that information without betraying his contacts. He also can't remember all of them." I said.

"We need to know what _kind_ of jobs you had."

"He did spy jobs, sabotage jobs, and assassinations." I said quietly.

Suddenly about two dozen troops ran in, "I'm sorry, but the government requires me to detain you." Abernathy answered our confused looks.

~*Snake-eyes' POV*~

I was getting ready to fight when Scarlet turned to me, teary eyed, and said, "Snake-eyes. Y-you know that this won't stand, we'll get you out. Just let them take you, otherwise it'll take longer to clear your name." she sobbed. "Snakes, you'll be fine."

The guards then came at me, I felt the urge to run, but stayed put. They put some type of collar on me, which connected to a belt with chains. They hobbled me, and put my wrists in cuffs connected to the belt. They then connected poles to the collar and yanked on them. I instantly went into a coughing fit. "Snake-eyes!" I heard Roadblock say worriedly.

They hauled me into a cell, and then took the hobble and poles off. "Get in there, _ninja_." One of them sneered as he pushes me into the cell. I stumble and fall onto my face, the only kind one comes into the cell and helps me up. I now have a bleeding nose, and he looks worried.

"Be calm, um, Snake. I just have to check your nose, I don't want you drowning." He proceeded to lift my mask to just above my nose. "Ouch, that looks nasty. It's broken bad." He said, feeling my nose. I hissed in pain as he touched the break.

~*Duke's POV*~

It took six months, but we finally got Snake-eyes out. He was skinny, oh he was skinny. He looked like a walking skeleton. I felt sorry for him, but it was nowhere near as bad a Scarlet's reaction…

"Oh, no. D-Duke do you see him?"

"Yah, I see him. What did they do to him?!"

"Ah, Snakes. Did ya forget that he needs to eat or something?!" Roadblock hollered at the troops.

"Well, he was rather frightening. No one wanted to go in and feed him, sir." One of the troops said ashamedly.

When we got him back to the PIT, he had passed out. It was there that we made a decision that would change our lives forever…


	4. DNA results

Summary: Here we go, the Joes make a huge mistake, and Harold's proven right.

Disclaimer: still only own plot.

*…* = flashback/ memory/ scene from previous chapter

'…' = sign language/ ASL

"…" = talking

*When we got back to the PIT, he had passed out*

"T-Rat!" Scarlet said, alarmed. Snake-eyes lay slumped in her arms. "He's just passed out!"

"Relax, let me see him." Tunnel-rat said. He checked Snake's pulse, sighed in relief, and then checked his breathing. "His breathing is shallower than I would like, but he'll live." He said.

"You're sure?" Scarlet asked quietly, she was still quite shaken by seeing him so weak.

"It's okay, Scar. My man Snake is tough, he'll pull through." Roadblock said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

~After a while, they reached their base the PIT. Located: well wouldn't you like to know?~

Snake-eyes was carefully loaded onto a stretcher, and rushed to the med bay. Doc instantly put him on an IV, a breathing tube down his throat, and inserted a feeding tube into his esophagus. He took some blood samples, and tested them for diseases. He had none, but before Doc could put the blood away…

"Doc, do you think we'd be able to do a genealogy blood test for Snake? I mean, we might be able to find his family, and he could see them again. What do you think?" Duke asked, pulling Doc to the side.

The large doctor just sighed, "Are you sure you want to do that? What if his family's dead?"

"Then he doesn't have to know." Duke answered seriously.

"What about Scarlet, she'll freak." Lifeline said, he had been near enough to hear.

"It could be need to know, and not very many need to know." Duke said.

"Yeah, but what if he turns out to be some one important, like a prince or something. What then?" Lifeline jokingly asked.

"Well, I guess we'd have Prince Snake-eyes the Ninja." Duke laughed back.

~Two weeks later~

"Duke." Lifeline whispered quietly. "We just got the results." He said handing Duke the papers.

Duke looked over the papers, and his jaw dropped. This is what they read:

Case 59378921

Name

Test No.

Alleged Mother

Anne

57420-01

Child

Nathaniel

73012-02

Alleged Father

Erik

84536-03

Locus P1

Allele sizes

Allele sizes

Allele Sizes

D3S1358 1.30

VWA 2.44

D16S539 8.43

CZF1PO 3.30

TPOX 1.26

D8S1179 5.64

D21S11 16.16

D18S51 101.40

D2S441 6.82

D19S433 1.37

THO1 5.24

FGA 117.91

D22S1045 11.18

D5S818 1.35

D113S317 1.34

D7S820 2.41

SE33 10.00

D10S1248 3.81

D1S1656 4.55

D2S1338 6.00

Amelogerin

14 15

16 18

11

10 14

8 11

13

28 32

13 16

11

14

6 9.3

23 25

15 16

11 12

9 11

10

16 24.2

14

12

20 26

X

14 16

16 18

10 11

11 14

8 11

10 13

27 30

13 22

11

14

7 9.3

22.2 23

14 15

11

11

10 11

16

14 16

12

18 26

X Y

14 16

16 18

10 11

11

8 11

8 10

27 28

16 22

11

14 15

7

22.2

14 15

11 12

11 12

8 11

16 24.2

14

12 16.3

18 19

X Y

Combined Paternity Index: 299,675,299,170,723 Probability of Paternity: 99.9999999%

The alleged parents have a probability of 99.9999999% of being the parents of the tested child. Their full names are Anne and Erik Schlesvig-Sonderborg-Glucksburg, both deceased. We have compared the DNA of the child to others, but none matched except for that belonging to Asbjorn Schlesvig-Sonderborg-Glucksburg, Erik's brother. And Marie Zakrzewski, Anne's sister.

"Lifeline, Snake-eyes is the missing crown Prince Nathaniel of Norway." Duke stated weakly.

Lifeline was in shock for a moment, "What," he cleared his throat, "what do we tell them?" He asked nervously.

"Nothing. _We_ _never saw this._ " He hissed in Lifeline's ear.

"Hey, what's that?" Scarlet asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's for Doc." Duke answered quickly.

"Does it concern Snake-eyes?" Scarlet asked nervously. Snake-eyes was now under a medically induced coma so that he could regain his strength. This had only increased scarlet's worry.

"Yes, but it's for Doc's eyes only." Lifeline said, snatching the envelope from Duke.

The envelope was suddenly snatched from his hands by Scarlet, who then read it. "Guys, you did a DNA test on Snakes?" she whispered.

"Yes, we did. Now can we please pretend we didn't?" Duke asked.

"His parents are dead. He is a, a… p-p-prince?" she stated more than asked.

"That's why it doesn't exist." Duke said firmly. Scarlet nodded mutely, handing the papers over. The results were then hidden, and everyone tried to forget about it. But then it bit them in the butt…

Sorry, originally the table of DNA results was a table... Oh well. Sorry for the wait.


	5. The first meeting

Summery: The Norwegian government is coming in this one. Emotional scene with Harold and Snakes, emotional between Snakes and Scarlet, lots of emotion, so WARNING!

*…* = Flashback, '…'= sign language, "…"= Talking, ^…^= thoughts.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and a couple of characters.

*Everyone tried to forget about it. But then it bit them in the butt…"

"Duke! What in Sam Hill is a limo doing in front of the base." General (Hawk) Abernathy asked rather loudly.

"Umm, how would I know, General?" Duke asked, looking out the window.

"Well, if you don't know then find out. Now!" Abernathy ordered.

Duke grabbed Lady Jaye and Beachhead and ran out to meet the strange limo-going trespassers. "Halt! Who goes there?" Beachhead hollered at the intruders.

"I am Harold, the Prince Nathaniel's personal Butler." An older man called out from where he got out of the limo.

"The Prince Na- uh oh." Duke said.

"We have gotten word that he is within this facility, and we would like to retrieve him." The older man stated.

~Meanwhile in the PITT~

"What are they talking about, a prince on base?" Stormshadow asked.

"They mean S-s-snake-eyes." Scarlet stuttered.

Snake-eyes looked at her shocked and signed, 'What are you talking about?'

"Snake-eyes, Duke, he" She started to sob knowing what's coming, "He had a DNA test done on you while you were out. I-I didn't know until it was too late." She was steadily crying now.

Snake-eyes wrapped an arm around her and tried to calm her down. 'Easy, it's alright. It'll be fine.' He signed.

"Did you just say that Duke did an unsanctioned DNA test on one of our key members?!" Hawk hissed out. This was just not his day.

Scarlet just nodded, and continued to sniff into Snake's shirt. He rubbed soothing circles into her back while Storm hummed an old Japanese hymn to sooth her. It worked and she was soon calm. "We need to either make sure they don't find you, or make sure you're ready to greet them." Stormshadow stated calmly.

~Outside~

"Well, I'm sure we can go see if, um Nathaniel is here." Lady Jaye said, as diplomatically as always.

"Thankyou." Harold said as he followed Jaye inside.

"Scarlet do you know if, oh my goodness, what happened!" Jay asked, startled, as she walked into a room holding a sobbing Scarlet, a confused Snake-eyes, a humming Stormshadow, and an irate General. Scarlet looked up at her and managed a weak smile through a sniff.

"I'm afraid I'm using their Prince as a tissue." She said jokingly.

"Ah, so you've decided to play dress up have you Nathaniel?" Harold said with a twinkle in his eyes. ^This is definitely Nathan, he stands just like his father.^ Harold thought happily.

Snake-eyes stiffened at the voice. *"I'll Be the best prince ever!"

"Atta boy! Now shall we get ready? The sooner you g, the sooner you get back."*

"Snake-eyes?" Scarlet asked. He shook his head to clear it, extracted himself from her arms, and walked slowly over to Harold.

^He walks like his mother, light footed and dignified.^ Harold thought lovingly, Nathan had always been like a son to him.

Snake-eyes stopped in front of Harold. He rose an impressive 6'6", taller than his father by six inches. Harold himself was 5'10".


	6. Well, If It's A Fight You Want

Summary: so sorry it took so long! This and the next chapter will probably finish this story up.

Disclaimer: Still only own OCs.

… = will be explained in the notes at the end.

*"Well, you do realize that you'll have to come home now." Harold stated. Snakes just stared at him for a moment, before vanishing before their eyes. *

"Nathaniel?!" Harold said in alarm.

"It's okay, he does this all the time." Scarlet said, suppressing a chuckle at his expression.

"He does?" Harold asked, surprised that his little Nathen had become so distant and mysterious.

~Five days later, Snake-eyes POV~

'Hey, how are you?' I asked Scarlet after I scared her while sneaking into the room.

"Recovering from a heart attack, how about you?" She asked me.

My shoulders shook with my wheezy laughter. 'I, I think I have to go. But I don't want to.' I signed to her.

"Oh Snake, I know. I don't want you to go either, but you have to." She said.

'Come with me.' I signed before I could stop myself.

"Snake, are you sure? I mean, if you want me to, I would love to. We could also say that I am only going to teach the others sign language." She said excitedly.

'You actually want to come?' I asked.

"Yes, I do. How about we go and speak with Harold in a day or two. Or are you ready to speak with him today?" She asked me.

'Let's go speak to him.' I signed to her.

~5 min later, Harold's room. ~

"I am so glad that you decided to join us. I was starting to worry that you would never agree to this." Harold said.

"He says that he is only doing this because of the honor taught to him, his wanting to remember his family, and his memories of you." Scarlet translated for me.

"Of course, and thank you for joining us. We would be hard pressed to understand him otherwise." Harold said.

"He wants you to know that he was a very good boy, but it took a long time to come home." Scarlet translated for me in a confused tone.

Harold's eyes suddenly filled with tears. "I am so sorry that you had to endure what you did. And yes, it's been a long time since you've been home." He said in an uneven voice.

I stood there and smiled under my mask. I felt tears building in my eyes, something that hadn't happened in years. I then reached up for my mask, and pulled it up. Harold gasped as he saw my face. "Oh Nathan, what happened to you?" He asked as he touched my face. I leaned into the touch, for it reminded me of how much of a father Harold had been to me.

"That's why he wears the mask." Scarlet said simply. She had traced those scars when I had been in my medically induced coma.

"How did… this happen?" Harold asked hesitantly.

"It was an explosion along with a hard life, that's all he wishes to say about it." Scarlet translated.

"How about this?" Harold asked, and traced the ropy scar on my neck.

"He doesn't wish to talk about it, too many secrets when it comes to that." Scarlet said.

I gave him an uneasy smile, then slipped my mask back on.

~One week later, airport in Alaska, author's POV~

"Well, it's been an honor." Hawk said, saluting Snake-eyes and Scarlet.

"Indeed sir. We'll keep in touch." Scarlet said for herself and Snake-eyes.

"Im losing two of my best soldiers, you had better take care of them." Hawk said, looking pointedly at Harold.

"Of course, nothing shall get to either of them. For he is the prince, and she is his guest and translator.

"I'll miss you." Duke said to both of them, but his eyes lingered on Scarlet.

"We'll miss you too." Scarlet responded.

Snake-eyes then placed his hand gently on her back, and led her away. The flight took 8 hours and 32 minutes to get to Oslo Norway. Snake-eyes was clearly excited. It took two more hours to get to the palace, everyone wanted to see the lost prince come home. It was interesting when they reached the palace…

~Scarlet's POV~

We walk up to the palace doors a man who is about six foot one or two comes out. "Well, if it isn't little Nathen. Decided to come home from you little escapade?" he asked in a voice that I instantly pegged as dangerous. "Oh, and who's your beautiful little friend?" He asked as he spotted me. I had to resist the urge to hide behind Snake-eyes.

"This is Prince Nathaniel, the rightful _King_ of Norway. She is his translator." Harold declared with an almost venomous voice.

"Ha, he's little more than a boy." The 'King' of Norway said vehemently.

Snake-eyes started signing to me and I had to prepare myself for what I was about to say. "Nathaniel says that if you think that is so, then you can follow the ancient customs of our people and have a bout of single combat for the throne. Or you can merely step down and let me inherit what is rightfully mine." I translated.

"Why doesn't he say so himself? What too scared to so instead you hide behind her apron like the frightened child you are?!" the king asked.

"He is not cowardly, he has gone through more than you have ever even dreamed of, and one of his trials cost him his voice." I said, the threat in my voice obvious.

"Know your place, child. I am King Asbjorn!" Asbjorn declared.

"And he is the _rightful heir_ to the throne." Arne, one of Snake's Guards, said.

"Silence! I shall NOT tolerate insubordination!" Asbjorn screamed at Arne.

"Are you cowardly enough to decline his challenge by combat?" I asked angrily.

"How dare you!" Asbjorn hissed.

"Well, what is your answer. That was a fair question." Harold said.

"Fine I will participate in your little Royal Abdiserer Kampen tomorrow." Asbjorn announced.

~The following day, one hour until sundown, Snake-eyes POV~

"The rules are simple: no weapons, no low blows, only the clothing we have dictated, and the last one standing because of the other one's death or surrender. Now let us start!" Svein, the fight supervisor, announced.

"You shall be defeated my deformed nephew, and then you will run back to where you came from with your tail between your legs." Asbjorn mocked me.

I merely gave him a glare that would have killed him if looks could kill. We were both shirtless, and had tighter pants on. I didn't have my mask; everyone had recoiled when they saw my face. I was glad of it this time, Asbjorn couldn't stand to look me in the face. I smirked, ^His mistake^.

I let the fight last thirty minutes, I was letting him try to hit me for twenty-five of those. The last five was when I attacked. He had stumbled many times, but this would be the last time. I jumped up, and did a spin kick right to his face. He went down, and didn't get back up.

"Come on, let's go look at the damage." Bjorn, the medic, said to Harold.

"Indeed, that was a good kick, never seen anything like it." Harold responded. When they got there I had no marks on me. "Wow, I'm impressed. My King." He said to me. I stiffened when he called me his king, I had always been Nathanial to him.

"He isn't dead, just unconscious. So the Crown Prince Nathaniel is now king!" Bjorn shouted. Instantly everyone started cheering, and chanting my name. Only, I didn't know what to do.

"Snake, don't vanish. Just stay calm, please." Scarlet said, appearing at my side.

I smiled and nodded. I then turned to her and mouthed "thank you" to her. She beamed at me, she had been the only one not to flinch when I unveiled my face. I gave her an award winning smile, but it fell when Bjorn made his next announcement:

"Now we must announce his engagement!" he said.

My jaw dropped. Scarlet was stunned into silence. "His betrothed is the Lady Liv of the family Kristiansen." There was an audible gasp from the crowd, but then they started cheering. I forced my jaw shut and forced a smile. Scarlet did the same when she saw what I was doing.

I then became angry when I realized why they did this, I couldn't refuse when in public, and I had to marry her unless I wished to make my personal helpers into liars. My jaw tightened, but I kept my happy façade up. Scarlet then told Harold that she and I wished to go home, get some sleep, and let this sink in. Harold agreed, and we headed home. My new home.

When we got home, Harold took us to our rooms. I ended up sneaking into Scarlet's room. "Hey Snake, how're ya doin'" she said in her southern drawl. She could always calm me with that drawl.

'I am rather nervous to be engaged to someone I don't know. Will you go home now?' I signed, worried about what her answer might be.

"Maybe, I don't know yet." She said quietly, worried about my reaction.

I gave her a sharp nod. 'I didn't expect you to stay, but I'd like you to teach my… my…' I tried, but couldn't make myself say it.

"You want me to teach your fiancé sign language." She said. I merely nodded, and she agreed.

To be continued…

Recovering from a heart attack, how about you? - this is something I decided to throw in there because it's exactly what I said after my friend snuck up on me and scared me.


	7. A Norwegian wedding

Summary: I am so sorry about the late update! Okay, this story will be from the meeting of Snake and Liv up to their marriage. I am trying to wrap this one up so I can finish my Cobra Creatures Redo story. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own Liv, Harold, and any other OCs. Nothing else.

~+~+~+~ Snake-eyes POV~+~+~+~

*"You want me to teach your fiancé sign language." She said. I merely nodded, and she agreed.*

It had been only a week when my… fiancé arrived. I can't say that I was excited.

"My Lady Liv." Harold greeted her.

"Nice to see you again, Harold." Liv said, then she saw me. The dark angel of death standing, umm hiding, behind Harold. "Oh my, Nathaniel, is that you?" Liv asked nervously. I was glad for the mask then, for I winced both at her fear, and the thought of having to marry her so soon.

I nodded to her question, and she gasped. "What happened to you?" she asked. I looked to Shanna to explain.

"While he was in Japan, his vocal cords were cut." Liv looked at me, shocked. Shanna continued, "he was then caught in an explosion in America a few years later. His face is bad enough that most people puke or at least gag the first time they see it. That's the reason for the mask."

"Oh, well I guess I'll have to get used to his, umm, your face then." Liv said sheepishly, blushing and giggling. I smiled seeing that she was as nervous as I was.

I nodded, and offered my arm so I could lead her to her rooms, which were connected to mine. This would be an interesting few nights while we got used to the arrangement, and then married.

I could tell she thought the same when she blushed slightly at our arrival. We both thought the same thing then, one week until our marriage.

~Day before the marriage, Liv's POV~

I had no idea why he had suddenly asked me to enter his chambers, but he seemed nervous. I had learned a bit of ASL, so we didn't need Shanna. 'I want to show you my face so that you know what to expect tomorrow.' He signed to me.

"Alright, but… let me remove it, please." I said. This seemed to please him, because he nodded and lowered his head. I walked forward, and lifted the visor from his eyes. He had the purest, most perfectly blue eyes I'd ever seen. I quickly removed the rest of the mask, he only helped when I struggled with the clasps. When it was completely off, I smiled. Yes, his face was bad, but not unrecognizable.

"You see, it's not that bad." I said. He then smiled brightly, and I saw that the scars overly animated his face. "Ah, now I see, you wear the mask to hide your emotions." I said. He rolled his eyes, and made this wheezy, panting sound. I looked at him worriedly.

'I'm fine. Just laughing.' He explained. I wanted to kiss him so bad.

~Snake-eyes POV~

After I explained my laugh, I saw this wistful look come into her eyes. I could tell why, for I wished to kiss her as much as I think she wanted to kiss me. 'What are the laws about kissing before marriage here?' I asked with a smirk.

She suddenly blushed. "There are none, and unless you take liberties with me, it won't be looked down upon." She replied with a knowing, and dangerous smile.

Before she could say anything else, I swept her up into my arms and pressed my lips to hers. I kissed her until I saw her get dizzy. I pulled back, and smirked at her. "W-wow, that was, amazing." She said dreamily, with a satisfied smile on her blushing face.

'I, should go before I get overly excited. I'll see you tomorrow.' I signed to her.

"Alright, until tomorrow." Liv replied.

~The next day, wedding day, 3rd person POV~

The wedding was traditional, and of course they had the wedding procession, and then came the toasts:

"The first to speak shall be King Arne of Sweden." The toastmaster announced.

"I would like to thank everyone for attending my daughter's wedding tonight. I would also like to congratulate Nathaniel on his homecoming. I will toast to how brave he has been all of these years. Therefore, I toast Nathaniel tonight." Arne said, and raised his glass in a toast.

"The next toast will be from Crown Prince Nathaniel of Norway." Toastmaster announces.

"I shall Be translating for Nathaniel tonight." Scarlett says to the assembled audience. "Alright, from here on out, this is what he says. I am glad to see my people again, after twenty years, I'm glad you never lost faith in me. I would also like to thank you for joining me and my lovely wife on our wedding day. Thank you for your support and willingness. I would now wish a toast to three people: my dear butler Harold, my wonderful friend Shanna, and my beautiful wife Liv. Thank you."

Everyone roared in approval. "The next toast shall be made by the Crown Princess Liv, now of Norway." The toastmaster announced.

"First off, I would like to thank Shanna for translating for Nathaniel for so long, and for teaching me sign language. I would also like to thank my husband for being the amazing man he is, and accepting me so quickly. On this momentous occasion, of the uniting of our two kingdoms, I would like to raise a toast to Shanna O'Hara of Georgia, America." Liv said. Another burst of cheers.

"Now Queen Ingrid of Sweden shall make a toast." The toastmaster said.

"Thank you, toastmaster. Tonight I would like to raise a glass to Prince Nathaniel's late parents, for bringing this wonderful boy into the world." Ingrid said, raising her glass. Everyone applauded.

"Now," Shanna translated after the feast and desert, "I wish to thank you for this wonderful meal, and I bid you all a good night." With that, the guests bid each other, and their future rulers goodnight.

~To be Continued~

One more chapter, and we're done! Wow, it seems so fast. Stories unfold so quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Last chappie. Yes, I said chappie. So basically coronation to first child. I may make other stories off of this, but for now, it is complete.

Disclaimer: it still belongs to Hasbro, except for the plot and OCs.

~The Coronation, one month after the marriage~

"Today we crown our new king!" Bjorn announced.

Scarlett looked over at Sn- umm Nathaniel. He and his wife were all smiles today.

"If you step forward, my lord, we may begin." Bjorn said to Nathaniel. Both the new King and Queen were crowned in the intricate Norwegian way. The people were cheering. Nathaniel looked to his wife, and noticed that her smile was forced. He didn't make any mention of it.

After the celebration finished, Nathaniel pulled liv into their room. 'Alright, what's going on?' he asked her.

"Nothing, I- "

'Do not nothing me, what is wrong?!' he signed furiously at her.

"I, I'm pregnant." Liv said so quietly that Nathaniel almost didn't hear her.

'B-b-baby?' he signed shakily.

"Yes, our baby. Our heir." Liv responded solemnly.

'I- we are going to be parents.' Nathaniel stammered.

"Yes, and everyone will make this huge deal out of it." She said, then let out a heart-felt sigh. She then added, "I would rather keep it a secret for as long as we can."

'Of course, how far along are you?' he asked seriously.

"Umm, around two weeks… I think." Liv replied.

A smile suddenly lit up his face. 'I love you.' He signed, then he kissed her deeply.

"Mm, love you too." She replied before she returned the favor. Truth be told, they didn't think about their problems for a while.

~Around a month and a half later, at an airport~

"I, I'll miss you guys, all three of you." Shanna said, gesturing at Liv's slightly expanded stomach.

"We'll miss you too. Be sure to write or call, or something." Liv replied.

'Indeed, inform the team for me, please.' Nathaniel said.

"No need fer her ta do that. We're already here." Beachhead said from the plane waiting for Scarlett.

'You guys came!' Nathaniel signed excitedly as he nearly talked Beach in a hug.

"Whoa Snake, ya never hugged me before. Ya alright?" Beach said confusedly, but not unhappily.

"Hey Hebi-no-me, someone wishes to see you." Stormshadow said, also exciting the plane.

'Timber!' Nathaniel signed excitedly as the huge timber wolf ran out of the plane. Nathaniel whistled once and clicked twice, and Timber turned and raced to him. Nathaniel then disappeared under the wolf as Timber tackled him. 'Can he stay with us?' Nathaniel asked.

"Well, I don't see why not." Liv said before Shanna could reply.

"Good, because he was starting to tear apart the base looking for you." Stormshadow said.

'Would you guys like to stay tonight?' Nathaniel asked.

"I am afraid not, brother." Stormshadow replied, placing a hand on Nathaniel's shoulder.

"Wait, did you just say that Nathaniel is your Brother!" Liv exclaimed, looking between Nathaniel and Stormshadow.

"Oh, no. We are sword brothers, not blood brothers. Although, sometimes ours is a stronger bond." Stormshadow responded.

"Oh, okay." Liv said.

~seven months later, in the royal hospital wing~

"Aahhh!" Liv screamed as another contraction racked her body. Nathaniel squeezed her hand sympathetically. After five hours, a broken nose, a bruised gut, and a lot of pain for both Nathaniel and Liv, two beautiful babies were born. One boy and one girl.

Both had blond hair and blue eyes, the boy was much clingier towards his mother than his sister. The girl was clingier towards her father. The boy's name was Svein, the girl's Astrid.

~The End~


End file.
